Cage
by Renosan
Summary: Sephiroth recounts his abused past with Hojo and his love with Tseng. VERY GRAPHIC! YAOI WARNING NC Warning. Darkly angst.


-1Cage by Reno-san

I could sense danger in the air as I entered the laboratory. I hated this place and had absolutely no desire to be there. I could already sense his presence making my skin crawl with his insect like aura. That presence in my mind commanded me to be there. I was a slave to Her whim and I knew it. Her voice was no longer calm and kind but was hostile and cruel. But yet I still obeyed her like a beaten dog, unable to turn from her will. Everyone in Shinra looked upon me with awe and fear. My exterior cold as ice and regal, unbreakable, perfect. Only Tseng and Reno knew that inside I was terrified and fragile. I close my eyes and swallow sensing the stench of cleaners. When I look up again he is staring at me. I feel a instinctive wave of panic as my feet go to him. Damn Her! He reaches up to touch my face. I want to cringe, to hit him and feel his bone shatter underneath my blow, I want to vomit. I try to set my gaze distance and think that I am somewhere else. He grabs at my hair, bringing me to attention.

"Somewhere else are we today?" He sneers in my face. I suppress my trembling and clench my teeth. She won't let me flee him. She won't let me kill him. He pulls me into him as he licks my throat. I cut a whimper off before I give him that satisfaction. I close my eyes and pray that this is all a bad dream or that its Tseng's touches. But I know that it is neither. I don't dream about these things and my lover's touches are soft and kind. He shoves me hard away from him. "Get undressed." I feel my eyes widen. I was supposed to be here for a Mako treatment. I feel Her nudging my mind to comply with him. It hurts, like a sharp headache. I hurriedly strip all of my clothing off. It ashamed me to stand here this way. The lab feels cold and hostile as the fluorescent light burned down upon me. The only thing I can hear is their insect hum as he approaches me. I look away from him. He yanks my hair hard and I can hear myself cry out. "You belong to me! Understand?!" I begin to clench my hand into a fist to swing at him. I can feel myself dropping forward as the worse pain I have ever felt splits my head open. I find myself cowering and holding my head. "She'll make you submissive for me." My heart threatens to burst from my chest as he kneels on the floor and begins to take off his clothes. He is taking me into his rabid depths as he rubs himself. Suddenly my body becomes weak and he is sliding between my legs. I squeeze my eyes shut, it's all I can do. I bite back my cry as he enters me. "Shut up, you know you like it." He hisses as he rides me. I try to take my mind elsewhere as he rapes me but it's no use. She won't let me. I ma a prisoner to my own body. "Look at me!" I slowly force my eyes to open. The horrific pain blinding my eyes with tears. "Oh and where is the Great Sephiroth now?" He slams into me. I bite away another cry as I won't give him the satisfaction of hearing my pain. "Oh is the Great warrior nothing more than a fucktoy?!" He backhands me. I try to fight back but She still has control over my body. I'm terrified as the pain increases. Suddenly my mind is flooded with memories of Tseng and Reno. She is causing this! I look up and it is Tseng riding me for my first and only time up until now. I moan low in my throat as he begins to touch me. The touches feel gentle and good. Reno is loving on both of us, kissing us and sneaking in to lick or nip at our skin. The sensation is driving me mad. I throw back my head, I know that I am going to climax. The throws of climax destroy the illusion and I am finding myself cumming with Hojo inside of me. I begin to panic as I feel his seed filling me. He grabs a handful of my hair and yanks on it. "Tell the Wutan he can have my leftovers since I already took you and he hasn't!" He spits in my face as I look away. Tseng has already made love to me and I am so very glad that he did. I gave my body to him rather than having it stolen from me which I knew to be inevitable. I knew this day would come. "Get on the table...now!" He stands to dress himself and I can hardly move. Somehow I pull myself to my feet and put on my pants before going anywhere near him.

Mother has used the last of her power over me for awhile but still I keep submissive to him. He slams me back onto the table and angrily cinches down the restraints. He forced the needle into my veins and hooks up the IV. I can see the fluorescent liquid pouring into my veins. I am already weakened and this treatment should be hell. I hate this. I want to cry as I feel the first effects of the Mako burning into me. I won't, I will not give him that satisfaction. He injects my IV with something and I feel relaxed. My pain is gone and I feel so very tired.

I crack my eyes open, my body is numb. I manage to lift my head enough to see that the IV bag is empty and that my blood has started to creep back into the line. I moan softly as I rest my head again. The first wave of pain hits me like liquid fire. I feel vomit in my throat. The whole world is spinning. I realize that he is loosening the binds. "Water…please." My body is on fire and my mouth is dry.

He slams something into the side of my face that I later place as a metal surgical basin. "You'll get what I give you!" Please I just want some water. Please. I feel his fingers sink into me as he hoists me up. "Get into your cell and I'll give you water!" I have lost my sense of direction as he guides me. Suddenly I cry out as my head smashes into something. I can feel a cold sting on my temple as liquid pours over my face. Water? Hojo returns moments later and flings a small cup of water at me. I can hardly move as I try to lap up the water off of the filthy floor. "Oh if only everyone could see you now, oh mighty Sephiroth." His words are mocking and hate filled. I ignore him and try to find more water. I am finding myself grateful for every drop on the cell's floor. The world is fading to grey as I feel my body slump to the ground. Where am I?

I am stirred by a pair of hands pulling me into their chest. Please gods, make him leave me alone. I feel my body collapse into his embrace. There is sounds…words?

"What did he do to him…" Reno?

"Get me another towel this one is soaked through." Tseng? No I must be dreaming. I feel someone applying pressure to my temple. The pain makes me begin to struggle. Leave me alone I just want to sleep. "Shh, Sephiroth. It's me, I'm here." Tseng? Is that really you? My senses clear enough to tell me that if he is doing something to me then there is probably a reason. I grit my teeth and allow him to hold the towel to my head. I smell him…it is Tseng. I can sense him. I can feel him.

"Water?" My voice even scares me. It is nothing more than a gravelly whisper. I can feel Tseng moving while I am still in his arms. Is that the sound of water? A sigh of relief escapes me. I am greeted by his hand cupping water to my lips. I lunge at his hand and consume every drop. His hand is gone before I begin to contemplate licking the last drops from it. Another handful of water greets me. It is an endless miracle until I am sated. I nuzzle into his chest and he uses another handful of the blessed liquid to cool my face. I moan softly and nuzzle further into his neck. I want to moan as he begins cooling my bare chest. I feel him combing it through my hair despite my body burning.

The pressure is relieved from my head until another takes its place. "Tseng, he's fucking bleeding all over the place!" Reno is panicking.

"We need to get him home. Help me." I feel them under my arms and moving. All is darkness until I try to lift my head as I hear a door click. Still too weak. "Lay him on my couch, I have got to stop the bleeding." I begin to fall asleep in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Sephiroth. I should have known he would do something to you when I wasn't here to protect you." He gently kisses my hair and rests his head on me. Tseng, you just don't get it. It is beyond even my control. I nuzzle into his embrace. It feel as if he can take all of my pain away. I close my eyes, and trust in him completely. "Let me heal you." I feel his mind and agree with his request. I felt Tseng's gentle touches as I rested in his arms. I was nearly asleep when the Mako began to freeze my veins causing me to moan.

"Tseng, what the hell is happening to him?!" Reno was afraid again.

"It's an effect of the Mako, we need to keep him warm. His body temperature can drop too low." I was freezing and terrified. My teeth were chattering as I heard rushing footsteps and found myself being swaddled in blankets. Every movement and touch sent my body into a painful ache. I wanted to go to sleep. I felt movement and soon two fire hot bodies were touching my own. The feeling of their bare skin pressed up against me comforted me. I nuzzled next to the one in front of me as the presence behind me wrapped an arm around my waist. They held me tightly. My heart began to slow as I burrowed into the hot flesh before me. Reno was stroking my hair while Tseng caressed my face. Warmth, finally! My teeth stopped chattering but I still felt as cold as if I was out in a Neibilheim winter. I continued to shiver as I fell away to the blackness of sleep.

I awoke sitting up in Tseng's arms. I could feel my stomach lurching and my senses were still dizzy. "Hey I'm back." It was Reno's voice. "Want me to take him?"

"Yeah, I have to go to work." His hand began to absently rub my back, forcing a relaxed sigh out of me.

My eyes were still closed as I felt Reno gently taking me into his arms. "He's really feverish now." I felt his soft hand on my forehead.

"He will be. We still have four more days of this while the Mako settles into his system." I felt my Wutan lover stroking my hair.

"Why the fuck would they do this to someone?" The disgust was thick in Reno's voice. If you only knew, dear boy. If you only knew.

"I don't really know." I felt Tseng gently kissing my forehead as he sighed heavily. "Because they don't think of him as a person, I guess."

Reno pulled me tighter. I clenched my teeth as I felt my stomach lurch. "I love him and he IS a person."

"As do I." I heard Tseng going towards the door. "He might be nauseous today. You want to also monitor his head and fever."

"Okay, I'll call you if anything happens." I heard the door close. I at least had semi-privacy as I bit back bile. "Seph? You Okay?" He was pulling my hair back trying to see my face.

"Sick." I managed before I knew I was going to wound my pride. I felt Reno thankfully pull my hair back and hold out a container for me. There were few things I hated worse than vomiting. Someone slaughtering my name was one of them. I was panting as he offered me water to rinse my mouth out.

"It's all right, just lie here and relax, okay?" Reno gently rubbed my back as my body fought against any idea of relaxing. I knew I had nothing left, thankfully, to throw up. I felt a cool cloth on my face as I opened my eyes. "Hey, you okay?" He asked staring into my eyes. No, Reno, I want to damn well die! He was smiling when he spoke, "You're just all fucked up now huh?" I felt a smile on my face. Yes, observant boy, you could say that. He pulled me close to him. I nuzzled into his bare skin and felt the pull of sleep. "That's okay, I still love you and will take care of ya."

I awoke some time later. The scent of cologned skin informed me that I was still in Reno's embrace. He was watching television while he absently stroked my hair. I realized that I was too weak to even lift my head. I hated this. My rage turned into burning tears in my eyes. As a Soldier and a warrior I could not even lift my own damn head. I had blinked away my tears as a gentle hand caressed my face. Reno startled when he realized I was awake. "Hey you're awake!" He shut off the television quickly and focused on me. "You doing okay? You hungry?" I thought about his questions for a moment until my stomach panged in hunger. All I could do was whisper my affirmation. He gently laid me down and went to the kitchen. In his absence I struggled to have some semblance of self reliance. I could do nothing except lay there. I am in hell. I died and this is what hell really is -all your greatest fears being lived out. Reno returned before I could really become too crestfallen. He gently propped up my body as he set a bowl of soup before me. I let the Turk hold me and feed me. The feeling of being full for the first time in days made sleep inevitable. Reno's soft touches soon had me falling into the blackness of sleep.

I awoke to the sensation of someone pulling away my pants. My mind flashed back to Hojo and how him raping me had felt. The pain, the embarrassment, the hate. I felt my fist swing blindly, waking me from my daze. "Easy Sephiroth, easy!" Tseng was holding back my arm, an expression of concern imprinted on his fine features. "What is wrong with you?" I felt my face flush as I realized that he had become suspicious of my skittishness. "Sephiroth, talk to me, please." I felt the heat radiating from my body and the dull ache of mako. I really had no desire to talk right now about this subject. The very thought of what had been done to me brought tears to my eyes and made me feel like vomiting. "Did someone do something to you?" I adverted my eyes. Please Tseng, not right now. He sighed as he undressed me. I felt him gently pulling me to my feet. I was still terribly weak but was able to follow his lead. He took me into his bathroom where a bath was waiting for me. I wanted to moan as he lowered me into the warm water. His tub was large and deep allowing me to sink up to my neck in the hot water. I closed my eyes and relaxed as he began to wash me. It was hypnotic to feel his soft touches and to breathe the scent of the soap. I heard him filling a container as he shielded my eyes to wet my hair. A moan escaped me as he began washing my hair. The rich scent of hyssop rejuvenated my senses. He eventually rinsed me and pulled me from the tub. I tried to help him despite my weakened state. I began to doze in his arms as he dried me. A brush being run through my hair brought me back into awareness. "Sephiroth, who hurt you so badly? Talk to me." All I could do was nuzzle into his arms. "Tell me what Reeve said wasn't true." What could the man have said? Yes, Tseng I was raped brutally by Hojo? Everythign Reeve told you was probably true? I sighed as I felt him gently caressing my face. "The next time he touches you I will kill him." I stared in shock at my lover, his words were even shaking me. He ran his sfot hands over my face. "You are my angel, mine. And no one will ever touch you unless you want them to." But why did I have to belogn to someone? I have belonged to someone my entire life. The bath had exhausted me and I was ready for sleep again. Tseng led me back to his bed, pulling me into his arms. "I just want you to be happy, Sephiroth. When I know that you are content, everything in my world is beautiful."

I awoke actual;ly feeling remotely human. I had a little bit of strength and I was hungry. I was still in tseng's arms. I gently nudged him awake. "Angel, are you okay." He sleepily asked me. I hated to wake him up. Maybe after he fed me we could lie here for awhile together.

"Hungry." I managed. I should probably add thirsty too but I am sure that he will know. It seems like we jive so well often such add ons are unnecessary. I closed my eyes and tried to rest for awhile. My connection to Tseng is something I hope I never lose. He patiently fed me despite me lunging at the bowl. I waited too long for food and was ravenous. I could tell he was glad to see me eating. Strength had returned to me. Not as much or as quickly as I would like to have occurred but I would have to be pleased with that which I did have. I had begun to notice that I had other needs as well. Something drove me to feel Tseng inside of me. Just thinking about it made me want him so much more. I tried to concentrate on getting rid of my erection but I knew that it was no use. I needed him after what had been done to me. I needed to feel someone making love to me to remove the black hatred of feeling raped. I had to have him. I nuzzled into his neck elicitng a moan from him. I quickly ran my tongue up his throat. I felt his hesitation perhaps he was still worried that I was too weak to be taken by him. I urged him to slide to me. I was still naked from my bath and I was quite sure that my ideas were apparent. I worked his shirt off followed by his pants. The mako still made my joints protest in dull aches but I could not resist him. I let him slide between my legs. I needed him to dominate me, to satisfy me as only he could. I moaned softly as his cock edged inside of me, each thrust driving a little deeper. It didn't hurt but felt rather fulfilling. I was well aware now that he was in control of whether or not his lovemaking was harsh or kind. I moaned loudly as he slid entirely inside of me. Our rhythm was slow and deliberate. It was the ultimate form of affection rather than just fucking. He took time to look down upon my body and admire me. This must be the ultimate form of flattery. He ran his hands across my frame as if I was art and he was blind trying to perceive its beauty. His touches sent my senses whirling into the cosmos. I moaned in ecstasy not being able to stand all of his administrations. I felt his lips on mine, soft and luscious. Our tongues tasted each other slowly in a great tantalizing dance. I reached my hands up and felt his bronze skin, letting my fingers twirl in that jet black cascade of hair. We continued to move as I explored his body. Feeling his body moving under my touches was unbearable. I felt his face as he quickly kissed my palm then took a finger into his mouth. I felt my back arc as he brought my body into new sensations. I cried out in some primal scream as he was somehow going deeper into me. He had turned his attentions to my throat and was licking it. I used my eyes to beg him to fuck me, to ride me into oblkivion. But no, he was in control and was dominating me. The ascent to ecstasy was unbelievable. It was my first time all over again. The steady rise of orgasm deep inside of me bringing me to beg desperately. Dear gods, was he beautiful as he sat astride me. He slowly moved in and out of me in that maddening rhythm. I belonged to him, body and soul.


End file.
